BIOSHOCK: CROSSINGS
by Malignent
Summary: Art was his goal, why would the twins get to have all the fun. He and the infinite similar versions of him across the multiverse had a plan. They would have lot's of fun with this test.
1. Chapter 1

BIOSHOCK: CROSSING

Delta floated through the dark water towards the ocean floor. He felt content with his actions; Eleanor and the little sisters were safely out of Rapture. He could finally rest in  
peace, his work was done. As these thoughts swam through his head a large figure coiled a monstrous tentacle around Delta's floating form. Delta could barely make out the

massive form of Alex the Great before blacking out.

The girls had tried cheering her up, but it was no use. Eleanor was in a state of deep depression. Her father was gone, she was alone again, and she had no idea what to do.

Her main objective had been to escape rapture with her father, she hadn't really thought ahead of getting topside. The more she thought about it the more she realized how

truly backed into a corner she was. She knew about where she was from the map in Sinclair's lifeboat other than that nothing. Should she contact authorities? No, no if they

found out about Rapture they'd just end up bringing the nightmare to the surface with them. That left her with only one option, Jack Ryan. She'd heard of Andrew Ryan's son

who escaped rapture after killing his father and Fontaine, maybe he could help her too. Eleanor stood and walked back to the map, Sinclair had been tracking Jack's

movement using a tracker Andrew Ryan had planted in the back of his skull. His last known position, New York City, Eleanor figured she could be there in a couple weeks.

She hoped the food would last until then. As she inputted the coordinates one of the little sisters showed her one of the toys she'd been playing with. When Eleanor was done

she smiled and rubbed the young girl's head, maybe she wasn't alone after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_How's he doing?"_

"_We've stabilized him for now sir"_

Delta was still much disorientated; he could only faintly make out the voices.

"_We've got him on a steady supply, he should be tip top so-"_

"_Cut him off"_

"_Sir?!"_

"_I said cut him off"_

"_But he only has enough for three weeks!"_

"_Exactly"_

Then Delta woke up.

He was sitting in front of a vita-chamber which glowed with brilliance. Upon surveying his surroundings he found he was back in Fontaine Futuristics. He got up slowly as to

not harm his still sore body. He moved slowly at first until the soreness faded away. How was he still alive? Last thing he remembered was floating toward the ocean floor,

now he's back here. "Well look who's finally awoken!" said a voice from Delta's radio "you know if you hadn't put in extra work hours last time I would have had to deduct

that from your pay" Delta gave a low moan in reply as he continued walking. Alex the Great wasn't having any of that "Oh Delta" he said "where do you plan on going now?"

delta stopped "I mean we all know retirement's been difficult for the past years and, well me and the guys are worried for your state of mind-" as Alex went on rambling

Delta wondered, where was he planning to go anyway? In order for Eleanor and the girls to live a quiet and peaceful life they were going to have to shed their pasts in

rapture, including him. This thought barely started registering in Delta's head when he began feeling empty. He'd completed his duty in life, what purpose did he have now?

Would he become like the rest of the Alphas, would he slowly drown madness until he was a screaming monster. Eleanor wouldn't have wanted that, she would have wanted

him to live out his days in relative peace. Delta turned off his radio as he entered the lobby of Fontaine Futuristics, he'd kept the thing on for so long to receive info from

Sinclair. Now with Alex's mad ramblings delta found no reason to keep it on. As delta walked across the lobby he noticed something strange, an Alpha was sitting on one of

the benches staring at the ceiling as if he were day-dreaming. Delta had only ever seen Alphas screaming and charging with un-bridled rage so this was intriguing to him. As

Delta neared the Alpha noticed him "well I'll be a monkey's uncle" he said in a familiar accent "looks like I wasn't the only one spared from Mr. Reaper eh kid?"

Delta remembered painfully the image of Sinclair's broken body bleeding out back in Persephone, now he was casually laying back on a bench. Sinclair must have noticed his

puzzled silence "Well it seems ol' Alex did us both a little favor kid" he said getting up "I gotta tell you these things are just as heavy as they look".Sinclair watched as Delta

began to trudge off and, with nothing better to do, followed him.

They went to the ADAM labs, with both of them wearing diving suits they were fully protected. As they approached the main chamber they could hear a conversation taking

place. They entered the main chamber, the form of Alex the Great seemed to smile at them from inside the large viewing structure "Gentlemen! my associate and I were just

discussing your work reports." said Alex nodding towards a lone splicer who stood in front of the tank "I must say your performance is better than exceptionally, keep doing

good and I may have to give you guys a raise"

"Thank you sir" Sinclair said playing along "but Delta and I were just wondering why you helped us out"

"Oh that" Alex said nonchalantly "well I just had to pull Delta outta the gutter for all that overtime he's been putting in, I'll have to deduct that from your next check however."

Alex the great paused considering something "Andy was supposed to remind me of that" he realized "oh well I'll just have to fire him later-"

"AHEM" Sinclair said reminding the madman of the current conversation

"Oh yes! So Delta I consider us even" Alex said nodding furiously before looking at Sinclair "You, however, were brought back as part of a business proclamation by my associate here."

Alex the Great's 'associate' turned and gave the two a small bow, he wore a grimy black suit and had tried to cover the signs of his ADAM abuse with make-up. The splicer smiled at Delta and Sinclair "good day gentlemen" he said extending his hand toward them

"I am Sander Cohen"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: CONNECTIONS

Delta had left Sinclair and the others to have their little discussion, he really didn't care what they were doing anyway. Delta slowly made his way to the Atlantic express terminal, he had something he felt he needed to do in Pauper's drop. There was a splicer absent-mindedly scratching the side of a wall with a hammer. Delta paid him no mind and continued to the terminal. Once he boarded the express he shut the entry doors and prepared to travel when he heard a loud -thump-. Outside the splicer from earlier was raking the hammer across the viewport screaming . Delta briefly wondered if he should deal with him before realizing it wasn't a significant problem. The express lurched forward as it began the circuit towards Pauper's drop. Delta ignored the slight trembling as the express started moving and he ignored when the splicer leapt in front of the express getting crushed to death in the process. And as the express began picking up speed his visor turned grey.

* * *

Sinclair had waited exactly two and a half minutes after delta left before he continued his discussion with Alex the Great and Sander Cohen. Cohen had laid down the basis of

the 'business proposition' Alex and him had. To put it bluntly they planned to take over the rest of rapture using their combined power. Sinclair had to suppress laughter at

this moment, he'd regarded them as just another couple of madmen in a city of madmen at first. But then Cohen had laid down the plan, and Sinclair had to admit it actually

seemed foolproof. The remaining splicer would be lost with nobody to lead them and would gradually decay back into feral psychopaths. Cohen felt , however, that they could

use their susceptibility to their advantage. Sinclair thought that it was one of the most common power-grabs he's ever heard of, and with a slight chuckle he realized just how

well it would work. The splicers would listen to anyone with enough confidence and power, plus if they could somehow get control of those pheromone distributers the city

would be theirs easily. Sinclair just hoped they could get it done in as short a period of time as possible lest some new heavy hitter take the reins from them.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Sinclair asked, Cohen just smirked an wagged a finger at him "Oh your going to like this next little tidbit" said Cohen

"My associate and I have come to agree that you should be considered the primary leader of this escapade" said Alex the Great. Sinclair raised an eyebrow "in short" said

Cohen "you'd basically have control over Rapture". Sinclair stared at the two of them dumbfounded, they were even more insane than he realized. The idea of controlling

Rapture with little to no resistance was very appealing however. He studied the two of them silently, Alex probably had some crazy reasoning behind this. But, what if Cohen

had talked him into it, then what was he getting out of this? Whatever the case Cohen seemed to be the orchestrator and if Sinclair knew business, which he did,

orchestrators always have their own agenda. "However" said Cohen as if on cue "I have a small condition that must be fulfilled" Sinclair sighed, he knew there'd be a price for

this. "I would like to be put in charge of the science division".

Now before he'd gone to Rapture he would have said 'yes' without hesitation, but now he knew what power science could create "what about him?" he said gesturing toward Alex the Great "oh him? he'll be the head of our security of course!" Cohen said

"Punishing workers who're slacking on the job" Alex said as his form shook once more. Sinclair had to admit, with his control over many forms of security they'd have some pretty good power. Sinclair had to think this through, obviously Cohen was trying to use both of them to accomplish something he couldn't do on his own. The real question was, is it worth being a pawn for control over Rapture?

* * *

Delta walked pass the fishbowl diner on his way to the Sinclair deluxe, a thuggish splicer was brutally beating a corpse with a pipe. As he reached the door that led to the walkway connected to the Deluxe Delta heard a scream. He turned to find the splicer charging toward him pipe held high "GIVE ME THE GODDAMN ADAM!" he yelled, just as he prepared to swing Delta bashed him back with his drill.

The splicer stumbled back drunkenly while hacking up blood as Delta pulled out his Rivet Gun. The splicer charged once more "I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE YOU BAS-" Delta silenced him with a Rivet to the face. Before the corpse even fell Delta was already continuing his journey to the Sinclair Deluxe. As he entered the Sinclair Deluxe he heard the PA system crackle to life "Tin daddy?" said Grace Holloway as he continued his trek through the deluxe " I thought you was topside with Eleanor, what happened?" with no way to communicate Delta gave low moan. "Are Eleanor and the girls okay?" asked Grace worried, Delta nodded "well that's a relief". After that Grace just watched silently as he trekked up the Deluxe, she had a feeling she knew what he was there for. Moments later he stood at the foot of Eleanor's bed staring down at it. At first Grace had planned to try and comfort the metal man but then she saw his viewport, grey and ominous. Usually big daddies show their emotions through the colors of their viewports but never had she seen or heard of one with a grey viewport. Grace pondered this as Delta stood like statue over his daughter's small bed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Cassie knocked on Cohen's door several times; at around the eight she started losing patience. Ever since Cohen took over he's been pretty reclusive for the past several days considering his past occupation as an actor. When Alex the Great, Sinclair and Cohen took over she'd been pretty dubious that they'd get anywhere. However after working for them for several days she'd have to admit they were doing a pretty good job for three madmen. They paid in pure ADAM and that was the only thing that mattered to her. After the twelfth knock she finally decided "fuck it" and materialized through the door. When her environment came into focus she suppressed a scream. There were sentences etched and burned into the wall.

_Die, Died, will Die_

_Live, Lived, will Live_

Those two sentences repeated along the walls in what seemed like mad rambles. Cassie had heard rumors of how Cohen 'decorated' his last office, but actually being inside was a whole other thing. As she slowly walked inside the word '_MADMAN' _bumped around in her mind. As she entered the main section of the office Cassie saw the form of Sander Cohen sitting at his desk "Mr. Cohen?" she called out.

When she received no answer she continued her advance towards him. As she approached she could see that he was leaning back staring at the wall intently. As she got closer she could've sworn she heard the sounds of a crowd, she shook it off as a result of her ADAM abuse. The sudden noise of machinery stalled her as her features contorted into confusion. She decided to chance it and quickly walked to Cohen's side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the sounds began to die off, however she heard a man's voice exclaim one sentence before it fully cut out.

"_The Amazing Handy-Man!"_

And then the sounds had stopped, Sander Cohen turned to face her before smiling "Cassie" he said as if nothing were out of the ordinary "what brings you to my humble abode?"

Cassie let out a sigh before speaking "The engineers send word that there's a project they've completed for you and that the final procedure is ready"

Cohen brightened "Thank you Cassie" he said before getting up. He exited the room and locked it behind him just as Cassie materialized next to him. As he walked to the staircase he looked back at the Houdini splicer with a smile "Mrs. Winters" he said using her last name "do you know of the rehabilitation program I've started?"

"Oh yes Mr. Cohen" Cassie replied "several of my friends joined up"

Cohen smirked before continuing on his way "you should think about signing up" he said back to her before disappearing in a haze.

* * *

Delta watched as the small fish nibbled at the floating body. It had been two weeks since he had parted with Eleanor, things had only slightly changed. Delta had moved into the Sinclair Deluxe, taking one of the suites as his own. He'd started collecting ever since, it gave him something to do and kept his mind of things. He hadn't been in siren alley since his first trip there, he didn't like being reminded of the destruction his battle with lamb had brought. Today, however, he was here with purpose; and that purpose now floated in front of him. Delta shooed the fish away and it went off to nibble at the many other corpses. With a low moan Delta grabbed the leg of the big sister and began making his way back to Pauper's drop. Delta had always felt remorse for killing the Big Sisters, back when he was trying to save Eleanor they had tried to stop him. That alone had made them enemies that needed to be eradicated. Now that he actually had time to think he realized how horrible they must have lived. To see their entire world of roses and knights melt away into the dark madhouse that was Rapture. It seemed easy to guess why they'd seem a bit batty. They were just emotionally disturbed young girls who Lamb turned into monsters. No matter how he looked at it Delta could still see them as the small innocent girls they once were.

_"DADDY!"_

Delta shook his helmeted head as he traversed the ocean floor, the corpse in hand. He knew it was just the father-mentality but giving the girls a proper burial would put his heart at ease.

* * *

Sander Cohen watched in amusement as the two engineers put the finishing touches on the machine, it resembled two arched beams that leaned toward each other with contraptions built into the base. His visions had been getting stronger since he'd started this project, it had to be a sign that this was the right path.

_'KILL, KILLED, WILL KILL'_

_'DIE, DIED, WILL DIE'_

"Mr. Cohen?" asked one of the engineers snapping him out of his daydream "It's ready but let me advise-"

"Splendid" said Cohen as he gestured for the other engineer to bring the device "we begin immediately"

"Sir please reconsider" said the engineer "this machine will siphon large amounts of energy from the city, we could cause major damage!"

"Duly noted" said Cohen as the other engineer wheeled in the device "but trust me, the benefits far outweigh the consequences"

And with that Sander Cohen nodded to the other engineer. The other engineer nodded as he attached an empty plasmid bottle to the device before activating it. The engineers backed away as the device hummed to life. One of them ran to the machine and activated it, the two arcs leaked energy towards another before joining in the middle. the energy was a dark grey color that slowly grew in the center of the arcs creating a pool. Cohen smiled, he had almost reached comprehension.

* * *

Delta sat near the corpses as they burned, he wanted to 'pay his respects' in a manner of speaking. He clenched and unclenched his drill in anticipation. After Sinclair took over Cohen had started a rehabilitation program in the remains of Persephone. Ever since then Delta stopped seeing any Spider splicers, or Houdinis for that matter. Come to think of it the only splicers he'd seen around were Thuggish splicers and lead heads. Delta didn't know exactly how Cohen was rehabilitating them but it was making it easier to move around Rapture. Delta was shaken out of his thoughts by loud noises coming from the ceiling. Delta had just enough time to look up when he was suddenly bathed in darkness.

**Elsewhere...**

Cohen walked up to the shimmering pool of gray as the device slowly worked it's magic. He looked through the pool and smiled, on the other side was an ocean dotted with lighthouses.

"I knew it" Cohen said as he gazed at the vast expanse "A sea of possibility"

* * *

**EN**

**Man strains to understand his world, seeking answers to life's many mysteries. He continues a desperate pursuit of something only humans truly care for...**

**KNOWLEDGE...**

**But this pursuit has ended many, devouring endless resources from the most desperate of the race.**

**What happens when a man finds those answers? Is he struck with grief when he discovers the answers are not to his liking? Will he be comforted by his own knowledge and seek another pursuit?**

**Or will he use that knowledge to place himself above others triggering a chain of events ultimately leading to his downfall?**


	4. Chapter 4: Power of Darkness

Chapter 4: Power of Darkness

Delta was on his feet in a second, the light from his porthole and the fire providing only minimal sight to him. The minute the lights went out everything seemed to go silent. Delta cautiously peered around as the sound of dripping water became the main chorus, then the screaming started.

It was as if every splicer in Pauper's drop suddenly started screaming and from Delta's experience it probably was. Splicers were not only psychotic but paranoid, not being able to see must be driving them deranged. Delta turned to the burning bodies the fire would act as a beacon attracting splicers to him. As if to emphasize this a thug leapt over the fire toward him brandishing a wrench.

Delta impaled the splicer on his drill just as a lead head opened fire from the darkness. Using the thug as a meat shield/battering ram Delta charged the lead head. As Delta collided with him the lead head was lifted off his feet by momentum. The lead head flailed wildly firing his weapon in random directions before being smashed against a wall. Delta listened as the lead head's body crunched under the impact and let both corpses slide to the ground.

Delta turned to see a thug flailing a pipe around in random directions as she sped towards the fire. Something tripped her and she went flying onto the burning corpses. As her clothing and hair ignited she screamed, adding to the symphony of screams engulfing the Drop, and raced blindly around. Her ignited form highlighted the crazed faces of several dozen more splicers converging on the flames.

One scream rose above the others, a wail that Delta had almost forgotten. Ever since he gunned down those two big sisters in Persephone Delta hadn't seen one alive since, he'd thought they were all dead. This wasn't good, not by a long shot. Delta knew that fighting a big sister in these conditions would, at least, leave him critically wounded. As delta smashed another thug with his drill he heard the wail again. Just as the telltale red light of a big sister dropped from the ceiling another thug rushed Delta. As Delta caved in the thug's chest with his fist a lead head opened fire on him.

Before Delta could react the lead head was pulled backward onto the big sister's syringe. Delta was about to take his opportunity and leveled his rivet gun when another splicer flew through the air past him. Delta turned and watched as he was impaled on ANOTHER big sister's syringe.

Forget one big sister, there was know way he could survive two in these conditions. Just as he began mapping an escape route he so happened to look up. The sight that greeted him was enough to instill an emotion he thought he'd long since forgotten: FEAR. On the ceiling were dozens of red lights crawling around.

Delta's feet were carrying him in an instant, he was briefly aware that he was heading towards the Sinclair Deluxe. With the velocity of a locomotive Delta bounded across the floors, crushing several unlucky splicers in the process. Delta's light continuously lit up scenes of insanity as the local splicers spiraled into insanity. All through it he continued running. He'd never seen so many in one place before, he didn't even know that many existed. He'd encountered less than ten on his journey though Rapture, there had easily been several dozen in there at least. As he continued running a terrifying thought entered his mind: what if those weren't all of them either? What if there were hundreds spread out across Rapture?

The thought did nothing to comfort him as Delta charged past the fishbowl diner to the Deluxe. On the roof two leadheads were firing at a group of thugs on the ground. As Delta stumbled inside he turned to see a strange splicer staring at him. It had the face of a spider splicer but had a long coat on. The coat was wrapped around it's arms and looked strangely clean in a place like Rapture. It was grimy and dirty but didn't have the trademark blood splatter most splicers were seen in. He had grey trousers on as well and seemed to be grinning at Delta.

They stared each other down as the lead heads were slowly overwhelmed. Finally the splicer pulled out a serrated meat hook and flung it at Delta. Delta felt the blade graze his shoulder before firing several random potshots at the splicer. The door closed between them and Delta briefly considered checking if it was still alive before heading into the deluxe.

Delta made his way to his suite and entered the code to get in. The second Delta heard the door unlock he felt an insistent buzzing in his head. Gripping his head in one hand he glanced at the wound on his shoulder. There was a thin green liquid seeping from it, poison maybe? As soon as the thought pierced his conscious his vision was suddenly coated in a green haze. Delta's bodily motions ceased before he lurched inside. His hands, moving on their own, closed and locked the door before he turned to the living room. Resting on a worn sofa across the room from Delta rested a vial of a shimmering pink substance. Without his consent his body lurched toward the vial.

This wasn't supposed to be happening, Hadn't Eleanor said he couldn't be hypnotized? Hadn't he been immune to them since his first death? Delta soon realized there were many possible reasons for his vulnerability, in general his damaged connection with Eleanor must have weakened the things she'd changed about him. As he realized this he wondered if he would no longer revive at Vita-chambers when he grasped the vial.

Without missing a beat he attached the vial to the port on his wrist and depressed it into his system. Almost immediately he felt woozy and flopped onto the sofa. So this was how it ended, him killing himself again. Delta wondered if he should be sad that he was taking the life Eleanor had given back to him. The twinge of guilt turned into longing as Delta remembered her, and those blissful memories were what eased him into unconsciousness.

* * *

**EN**

**Throughout mankind's history there have been many forms of terror, but no matter how grotesque or exaggerated they may be they always stem from one thing...**

**DARKNESS...**

**Yes the dark was mankind's original fear, the fear of what may be lurking within it, the fear of the unknown.**

**Over time humans found a way to divert the darkness with technology and over the years many forgot the real power of the dark.**

**But when cast back into the bowels of the dark certain minds may not be able to cope. Thrown back into the void of uncertainty and dark, wallowing in the inky blackness that the mind is wired to fear, it may just be enough to revert humans back to the feral savages they once were. **


	5. Chapter 5:Making a Connection

** Chapter 5: Making a connection**

Do you ever get that feeling where all your worries are gone. Where there simply are no negative things in the world. Where all your troubles and hardships are simply nonexistent. Sander Cohen felt it at that moment standing in front of the portal. He knew there would still be many hardships, but he knew he could rest easy knowing that it would be more fun from here on out. He was about to move toward the portal when the phone near the door rang. He turned toward one of the engineers and ushered for him to answer it quickly, Sander didn't want anything to ruin this moment. He turned back toward the portal and leaned into it.

It didn't have a smell he quickly realized, when he had seen it's image through the portal he'd expected it to smell salty like the ocean. No, this place had no smell. The sea seemed to be endless, and sander fully expected it to be. For if there was ever something close enough to infinite it would be this place. The lighthouses stood like monoliths as the ocean crashed to and fro. Sander was absolutely giddy with excitement, though he kept an outward appearance of a great professional. As his eyes studied the sea Sander noticed something, another portal.

"good" he thought "I wondered when they'd come"

One by one hundreds of other portals opened up, and out of each one popped another Sander Cohen. They all looked and greeted one another with flashy smiles, most of them had known that they'd meet other versions of themselves. Those who hadn't quickly got into conversing. Then they all stopped, they knew what had to happen. They were still professionals after all, and the visions had shown them how to get the power. Each one pulled out a sharp object and one by one began chopping off their pinky fingers. Hundreds upon thousands of them littered the ocean along with dribbles of blood. then they said their farewells and returned to their universes.

As Sander exited the portal he looked at one of the engineers who was watching in fascination. Sander turned to the machine that siphoned energy from the portal, the plasmid vial attached to it was now full with a glowing greyish liquid. Sander quickly detached the vial and held it in his hands in front of his face to get a better look at it, the other engineer who had answered the phone came up to him.

"Sir" the engineer said hesitantly "the techies report massive power failure in several sections of the city, the residents are turning the place into a slaughterhouse, what should we do?"

"Restore power to sectors with essential personnel and key characters, I need them alive for my plan to work properly" Sander said before he turned to leave

"And the sectors with non-essential personnel?" asked the engineer

"get the new 'rehabilitated" splicers to round up the residents , I think I can use them." Sander said before exiting

"oh and one more thing" he said from the hall

"yes sir?" said the engineers

"tell them to keep them in darkened cages"

Sander rushed to his office and locked the door, he filled a syringe with the grey plasmid and looked at it a couple times before shooting. And suddenly he was connected to Sander Cohens across the multiverse.

* * *

Delta was alive.

That was the first thing he thought when he returned to consciousness.

They hadn't poisoned him.

That was the second thing he noticed. What had they done to him? There had to have been a reason, but Delta couldn't think of anything. He was still in a pretty heavy daze though, his room looked all dim and faraway, everything was coming into focus slowly. Delta felt something was different, but everything was the same at the same time. It confused him to no end. Everything seemed... sweeter? A strange thought, why did everything seem sweeter? And it was the feeling of the sweetness that seemed familiar.

The room came into view and slowly an ice cold grip seized Delta's heart

His room was full of big sisters.

That was the third thing he noticed.

* * *

Jack took it as slow as possible, he wanted the drink to last. The run down bar was quiet, and that's what jack loved about it. The rest of New York was much too noisy all the time. The only other people there were the bartender and drunkard that spends most of his time drowning whatever sorrows away. Jack tried not to pity him, jack himself used liquor to dull the memories of Rapture.

The name itself brought to many horrors and Jack took another swig from his glass. He shouldn't feel too bad Rapture may have been hell underwater but it had given him the girls. He should probably call them ladies, they were all grown up and off to college leading a normal life. Jack did admit that he was kind of lonely. He'd taken care of those girls for years and now he was alone. He shouldn't focus too much on that however, he should feel pride at giving those girls a warm safe future.

And that's exactly when she found him.

"Excuse me sir?"

Jack turned to see a young girl looking at him.

"are you Jack Ryan?" she asked

"yes, what can I do-"

And then jack noticed her attire, it was a female version of the big daddy diving suit.

"who are you?" he asked cautiously

"My name is Eleanor and you may not believe this but I'm from rapture" she replied

"so I take it the place is still a hellhole?" Jack said turning back to his drink

"it's gotten much worse, I need your help"

"I'm not going back there"

Jack had sworn that he would rather go kicking and screaming to the electric chair than back to that place.

"No sir I-

"WOULD YOU TWO KINDLY SHUT THE FUCK UP!?"

They both turned toward the drunkard who was downing some more liquor.

He finished his drink "I come here for peace and quiet and all I get are people going on and on about the apocalypse!"

Eleanor and jack looked at each other before turning back to the drunkard.

"Well I've seen the apocalypse!" cried the drunkard "it's not anything like you guys have heard about from your damn religious clubs or whatever. It'll come from above, the very sky will rain fire upon the cities and everyone will burn under the power of one girl."

"HEY" yelled the bartender "you've had too much man, go home and lie down"

"Piss off" the drunkard muttered before going silent

"anyway" said Eleanor slowly turning back to jack "I need your help, I brought back a bunch of little sisters with me and-"

"Wait" Jack said in surprise "There were more little sisters down there?!"

"um yes" said Eleanor

"are there anymore?" Jack asked suddenly in her face

"um, a lady named Tenenbaum had a lot last time I checked, but I think they escaped" said Eleanor " I think there were some still wandering rapture yeah"

"my god" Jack said, he'd always believed he'd got them all and that Tenenbaum had left with all the rest. They're still down there in rapture, he had to do something.

"okay I can help you but-" Jack never got to finish

A large portal-like entity appeared on the far wall of the bar. Jack looked at the bartender who shimmered a greyish hue and seemed frozen. He and Eleanor, however, seemed fine and strangely enough so was the drunkard.

"what the hell?" said the drunkard before a look of realization came across his face "no, not AGAIN!"

The drunkard began looking through his coat franticly.

Jack turned to the portal just as two strange looking spider splicers in long coats stepped out. Jack hadn't seen splicers for years now, but these ones seemed different. there was no traces of the usual 'I'll bash open your skull because I can' style madness. These ones actually seemed smart. Jack pulled out his revolver, he kept one around when he was in neighborhoods like this. Then out of the portal came a face Jack had hoped he'd never see again.

"Jack, old friend" said Sander Cohen "it's wonderful to see you again"

"what do you want Cohen?" Jack asked keeping the revolver leveled

"oh don't you worry about me I don't have any use for you or this little escapee over here" Sander said gesturing to Eleanor and him

"oh by the way dear daddy's doing just fine" Sander said smirking

"WHAT!?" Eleanor said "but I thought-"

"oh do be quiet honey" Sander said before pointing at the drunkard behind them "I've come for you, Booker DeWitt"

**Elsewhere...**

When they noticed them they were concerned.

"brother why are there severed fingers in here?"

"wouldn't the more meaningful question be why wouldn't there be severed fingers in here?"

"indeed, but it doesn't really answer the question at hand"

"oh please sister, you and I both know that depicting the why cannot be done without the why not"

"of course, so why wouldn't a person cut off their finger in here"

"because it would distort the multi-physics around them"

"so why would a person cut off their finger in here'

"because that distortion would grant them power to enter other universes at will"

"oh dear..."

"yes, it seems we've run into a bit of trouble."

* * *

**EN:**

**I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Breach

**CHAPTER 6: The First Breach**

Silence pierced the air, both Jack and Eleanor turned to look at Booker who had stopped fumbling in his coat in response to Sander's words.

"How do you know my name?" Booker asked in shock

"well technically it's not just your name, drunkard." said Cohen as he started slowly advancing on Booker "It's also the name of the father, and the murderer, and the Brawler, and let's not forget the most important one..."

Sander was literally in Booker's face by this point.

"...the Prophet"

Booker's face contorted into horror "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Booker yelled shoving Sander back. He reached into his coat once more this time, however, he pulled out a strange bottle shaped like a crow.

"Still have one of those do you?" Sander said backing away with a smile

Jack really hadn't been able to follow what was happening since the attention was drawn to Booker, but seeing as how Cohen was involved it seemed reasonable to assume that the drink was some kind of plasmid.

"Booker!" yelled Jack changing targets "whatever you plan on doing I suggest you don't"

Eleanor seemed to get the idea and extended the syringes on her arms.

Sander Cohen stood back with the two rehabilitated spider splicers, one of them was pulling out his sickle when Sander stopped him "wait" said Sander gesturing for them to back off "let's see how this plays out"

Booker really didn't seem fazed by Jack's taunts, he pulled off the cap to the bottle "I'm not going through it again" said Booker, he took a deep swig and began to shake in agony "THE MULTIVERSE CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"

And with that Booker launched a volley of bloody crows at Jack and Eleanor. Jack's combat senses kicked and he dived out of the way while Eleanor phased to another position. Booker pulled out a large pistol and started firing. Jack took cover while Eleanor used telekinesis to throw chairs and tables at Booker, which he'd dodge as soon as they got close.

Sander and his two splicers watched the battle rage on "sir?" asked one of the splicers "what happens if Booker dies?"

"we'll have an entire multiverse of drunken Bookers to choose from it really doesn't matter" Sander said "Now quiet down I'm watching the fun."

Jack fired round after round into the table Booker was using for cover, then his gun clicked empty and immediately Booker was up about to put a round into his head, just as his finger began to squeeze the trigger when suddenly-

***SLICK* **Eleanor was there.

Everyone watched as Booker's hand, along with the hand cannon, went sailing into the air. Booker had just enough time to glance at the stump where his arm used to be when the searing pain roared through his body. He fell to the ground and began writhing in pain. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and joined Eleanor by Booker's downed form.

"Good timing" he said to her

"No problem, I don't recognize this plasmid but in the end all splicers can be brought down"

"He's not a splicer" said a third voice

Jack registered one of the splicers moving at disorienting speed and suddenly Eleanor was on the ground unconscious. Before he could react the other one tackled and pinned him to the ground. He tried to move but the splicer's grip rivaled that of a big daddy's, out of the corner of his eye jack could see Cohen and the other splicer walking to the portal. The splicer with Cohen had Booker slung over his shoulder's.

"Well Jack I get this unpleasant feeling that we'll see each other again but for now, ta-ta" Sander said before turning and walking toward the portal "Come on guys we need to finish preparations for first breach!"

Immediately after he said that the splicer holding down Jack bashed him in the face, leaped up, did some tricks in the air and dived into the portal, the other splicer and Booker disappeared into the portal immediately afterward. Before leaving Sander turned to Jack and said:

_"let the circle become broken"_

and then he was gone along with the portal.

Jack hurried to Eleanor's side, she was out cold, glancing around he saw that the greyish hue was shimmering out. Whatever Sander had done to the place was wearing out and Jack really didn't have time to explain how the bar was trashed. So Jack picked up Eleanor and got out of the bar as soon as possible. He'd made a split decision, there were little sisters still in rapture, and whatever Cohen's planning seems malevolent, so no matter what he'd have to go back...

... back to Rapture.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

When Sander exited the portal he was met with whoops and hollers of congratulation from the crewmen operating the portal.

"Thank you! thank you so much, now let's get on with first breach!" Sander yelled to the crew who replied with cheers.

Sander motioned toward the splicer carrying Booker " take him and begin the OMEGA project"

The splicer nodded and left, on it's way out the splicer passed a couple of Brutes wheeling a covered cage into the portal room.

The cage was wheeled in front of the portal and all the crewman backed away as one of the Brutes removed the covering. Inside of the cage was a feral splicer from one of the darkened districts. The minute the cover was removed the feral began to bash itself at the cage snapping it's teeth.

"this will do wonderfully" said Sander before leaning towards the feral's cage "I hope you understand that your sacrifice is for the benefit of us all."

He then backed away and nodded to the brutes, one opened the cage while the other two restrained the feral and held him in front of the portal. One of the crewman inserted a blood sample into a machine and activated it. The portal instantly tore open this time, with a much clearer image that stopped everyone in their tracks.

Through the portal they could see an alleyway and outside the alley was a small park with a man's statue, the statue depicted a bearded man with a sword. The detail that drew their attention most, however, was the sun. Many of them simply hadn't seen it in so long or had never seen it at all. It looked like paradise with families playing in the park and what looked like other pieces of city floating in the distance.

"what are we looking at here?" asked one of the crewmen in awe

"Another doomed project my friend, exactly like ours albeit with a later falling date" replied Sander before turning to a spider splicer standing by the door "Nastas was it?"

Nastas nodded.

"I'm going to need you to do a little surveillance my friend" Sander said "get in there and use the impending distraction of our little guy here to hide and watch"

"is there anything specific I should look out for?" Nastas asked blankly

"Oh just have a look see for a while we'll pull you out when were ready"

"yes sir" Nastas said before stepping close to the portal.

"oh! Nastas?"

Nastas looked at sander "When people start screaming about the 'False shepherd' become very vigilant.

Nastas nodded and Sander gave the 'all clear to the brutes, they threw the feral into the portal and Nastas followed behind.

* * *

**EN:**

**I HAD PLANNED TO MAKE THIS LONGER.**

**THAT PLAN HADN'T HELD TOGETHER.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7: Several Changes

**CHAPTER 7: SEVERAL CHANGES**

_"Were these two ever going to shut up?"_

Booker wondered this as the two people rowing continued bickering. The storm hadn't dispersed, the rain and wind were still roaring relentlessly. Booker could faintly make out the image of their destination, a lighthouse, up ahead.

"Do you think he notices?" asked the gentleman

"How could he? It took time for us to notice anything and that was with physical evidence" replied the lady

"Yes but you have to admit it was pretty small. I mean it's like noticing a bug"

"More like a couple hundred bugs scattered around everywhere"

"Depending on size it would-"

Booker tuned them out, they were almost to the lighthouse and he needed to focus on the mission. His whole future depended on a positive outcome from this assignment. Without breaking stride in their argument the lady turned and passed a box to Booker, it had his name and infantry label on it, he took it and she turned back to her companion. Inside the box was a photograph of the girl he needed to retrieve with the words "_Bring to New York unharmed" scrawled on the back_, a card with several drawings on them, a postcard with an angel on it labeled _"Monument Island"_ and a pistol which he pocketed.

The boat slowed to a stop next to the dock of the lighthouse and booker got out. He turned and watched the two sail off while continuing their argument. On the door there was a letter stating "_DeWitt! Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt."._ Booker checked to make sure his pistol was loaded then entered the lighthouse. There was a bowl of water in the middle of the first floor, Booker walked to it and looked inside it seeing only his own reflection. Above it was a sign stating _"__of thy sins shall I was thee"_

"Heh" Booker remarked "have fun with that pal"

Booker continued up the lighthouse stairs, there were more of those signs hung up and someone had left a radio on. Booker didn't recognize the song, he continued to the next floor. What he found was a corpse, a bloodied man with a sack over his head slumped in a chair. There was a sign stuck to his chest labeled _"DON'T DISSAPOINT ME!". _

"Poor Bastard" thought Booker walking close to the body.

As he came near Booker stopped when he recognized the sound of breathing, the man was still alive! Booker untied the sack and removed it, then suppressed a scream. The man was horribly disfigured with growths all over his body. As the sack came off the man's one good eye focused on Booker and his face contorted into what could only be described as a smile. The man got up, pipe in hand, and rushed Booker. Booker raised his arms and grabbed hold of the pipe. They both began pushing it towards one another. booker was able to wedge his foot between them and kicked the disfigured man away from him. The man started chuckling and prepared for another attack when booker drew his pistol and fire a round into the guy's gut. The man hardly broke stride and then Booker sent one flying into his face. The man stumbled back into the chair and then went limp.

Without any words to describe what just happened Booker quickly continued up the lighthouse. What was wrong with that man? Why did he look so horrendous? Booker pushed away those questions when he reached the top of the lighthouse. Booker saw those bells on the door and instantly remembered the card. Using it he was able to unlock the door. The lighthouse sent some sort of signal out and something had responded to it. Afterwards the light had been replaced by a chair.

"Okay looks like they want me to sit in their fancy seat." Booker said before sitting down in it.

"Okay now.." Then metal clamps bound Booker to the chair "what the Hell?!"

An automated PA system went on the chair started spinning. As it spun booker noticed something, entering through the door was that disfigured man from before. Booker started panicking and began struggling to get his gun. The disfigured man grinned that sickly grin again as he stepped toward Booker. Suddenly large pieces of metal slid from the floor and began forming a shell around them. The disfigured man ignored this and prepared to brain Booker when the floor fell in. The man fell and reached for something to hold onto, that something just so happened to be Booker's gun.

"Aw dammit" said booker as the man and the gun both went tumbling into the flames of what looked like a propulsion system, the floor leveled itself.

"ASCENSION IN 3...2...1" the PA said before the container launched into the sky

Booker tried to steady his breathing as he soared higher and higher, this mission was not going how he had planned it.

"10,000 FEET; 15,000 FEET; 17,000 FEET" the PA system rattled of the altitude before they broke through the clouds

Booker held tightly as they broke through the top and light flooded the container. Booker opened his eyes and saw a city in the clouds.

"HALLELUJAH"

* * *

William pointed out another hummingbird to his mother who congratulated him and rubbed his head. He and his mother were enjoying a small picnic in front of the patriotic statue of Father Comstock. Will was only seven and wished to prove to his mother that he could do great things despite his age. He was going to become a soldier one day, his father always told him he was a real Duke!.

"OW!"

William's mother turned to the sound and William's eyes soon followed. Andy the paper boy was lying in a pile of his newspapers rubbing his head and groaning. Standing over him was a man in a grimy suit with dark brown spots all over it. The man had a large bandage on his head and looked to have been severely beaten. He walked with a stumble and his good eye darted around in fear.

"Sir? Are you alright?" asked William's mother with concern

The man looked straight at her and she suppressed a scream, what will had perceived as bruises were actually hideous growths and emblazoned on his forehead was the word: _"SODOM"_. Immediately William's mother took his hand and started to run. Will looked back and saw the man start screaming and begin to sprint at them.

"HELP!HELP US PLEASE!" cried Will's mother but the surrounding onlookers seemed to frightened to intervene. The man's psychotic scream was getting closer to them, Will turned to look back and had just enough time to see the man launch himself at them.

Nastas was sitting on a rooftop overlooking the scene, he watched as the splicer landed atop the woman and began to smash her face into the ground. Her son screamed at the splicer and begun wailing at him. This merely annoyed the splicer and he swung an arm at him, the boy went flying, hit his head on a piece of stone and went limp. The splicer then returned to mauling the woman until a sizable pool of blood had formed around her now unmoving form. He then turned to the surrounding crowd and started yelling incoherently at them. Half the crowd ran to alert authorities while the others continued staring at the horrific events that were occurring.

"Marilyn..?"

The feral splicer turned toward the voice along with most of the viewing crowd, there was a man standing in the doorway of Colombia Creamery. The man's face was coated in grief, horror and intense sadness. The two ice cream cones he held fell from his grasp and splattered onto the floor. He looked at the splicer who was still covered in blood, then at the crumpled form of his son.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled the man as he charged the feral.

The feral splicer looked around and pried a piece of wood off a nearby park bench. The splicer then leapt into the air and shattered the man's skull with the wood.

The feral continued to beat the man's corpse until...

"FREEZE!" two policemen appear on scene with pistols drawn "PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON AND SURRENDER"

The splicer, of course, ignored this and rushed at them resulting in the police gunning him down.

"awe, too bad" said a voice behind Nastas

Nastas turned quickly to see Sander Cohen standing nearby looking down upon the scene "How long have you been there sir?"

"Long enough to enjoy the show" replied Cohen "It seems they're totally unprepared for us, the prophet mustn't have foreseen this"

"sir may I ask you something?" asked Nastas

"Anything my good man"

"why did you sear the word SODOM into his head"

Cohen stopped to ponder this before saying "I saw it in a vision"

* * *

**CHAPTER COMPLETE, ****ON TO THE NEXT.**

**I HAD TO ENTER THE MAIN INFINITE STORY ARC AT SOME TIME,**

**THIS WAS SIMPLY AN EXAMPLE FOR THE FUTURE. **

**SOME THINGS MAY BE EXACTLY THE SAME BUT ALOT WILL BE DIFFERENT NOW THAT SPLICERS HAVE ENTERED COLOMBIA.**

**THE ONLY THING THAT I'M POSITIVELY SURE OF IS THAT IT WILL GET VIOLENT.**

**OH YES, VERY VIOLENT.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR AND HOW IT COULD BE BETTER.**

**THANK YOU.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Cohen in Colombia**

"Where is everybody?" Booker wondered aloud, after his joyride in that flying capsule he'd been released into what could only be described as a church. There were murals of glass on the walls depicting a pilgrimage to the floating city. Booker only glanced at the murals as he knew he had to get to monument island so he could finish this job quickly. he went the only path there was and besides from the sound of the water that was layered on the floor the place was empty and silent. He continued moving and finally entered what seemed to be a main chamber. It had a high ceiling with candles and everything. On the far side of the chamber was a single robed man standing near an oddly shaped tunnel. As Booker drew near the man turned to him with a smile.

"Greetings pilgrim" said the man "welcome to our fair city"

"it's very impressive" replied Booker flatly "Where is everyone?"

"oh" the man grew sad "Father Witting and the others were needed at the hospital, a young boy was savagely attacked by a sodomite"

"sodomite?" Booker asked suddenly interested

"yes, one of the tainted evil-doers who thrive in the Sodom below" replied the man "he somehow found a way into our utopia and I shudder to think of if there are more."

"ok so that's the way in?" Booker asked

"yes, usually Father Witting performs a baptism on pilgrims such as yourself" the man said "but since he's not here I see no reason to let a god-fearing man like you in"

"thank you" said Booker as he entered the tunnel,

"And do stay safe friend!" the man called out to him.

Booker exited the tunnel and with a grumble began to make his way through the city. He'd stopped in the place people around there called New Eden Square. There were cops dotted all over the place and blood splatters painted a large portion of grass, with a small grimace Booker continued on his way. Now the direct route to monument island was closed so Booker figured he could get there by cutting through the fairgrounds. Booker continued on his way when suddenly a young boy popped up in front of him.

"Telegram for you Mr. DeWitt!" the boy said holding out the aforementioned telegram

"huh, who from? " Booker asked as he took the telegram, the boy shrugged and then ran off.

Booker cautiously opened the telegram, it read:

_"Booker, STOP. Whatever you do don't pick number 77. STOP.-Lutece"_

Booker read it several times before pocketing it and entering the fairgrounds. Now they had some pretty amazing things to show off. The vigors and skylines, the automated stallion and Monstrous form of the Handy-Man were intensely disturbing. Booker got to the entrance of Raffle Park and was annoyed at the automated Doorman's refusal to let him in. When the Vigor Hawker offered Booker some Possession Booker had hesitated, he didn't want it to end up being some sort of drug that would rot him his mind. Eventually Booker excepted the bottle and downed it in a quick swig. Instantly his vision felt green and his brain tried to chop it's way out the back of his head with an axe. The Vigor hawker simply painted the air with a greenish heart and then Booker snapped out of it, those Vigors packed one hell of a punch.

Finally Booker was able to get past the doorman but was instantly stopped by a man and a woman. The man was wearing a board which had numerous tally marks on it and the woman was holding a platter with a single coin on it. They both looked similar so booker could assume they were related in some way, they also looked quite concerned.

"Heads..."

"... or tails"

they asked together completely in sync which Booker found odd. They handed him the coin and gave him expectant looks.

"Excuse me?" Booker asked in confusion

"Heads..."

"...or Tails?!"

they seemed a bit more urgent this time, Booker went along with it simply to get done with whatever these two were demonstrating, or sampling, or whatever else people did with their products in this place.

"Tails" said Booker before tossing the coin in the air, it landed on the platter and both of the twins looked at it before visibly relaxing.

"At least this part wasn't changed" the woman said to her brother

"This is a generally small part and wouldn't leave too much of a fracture anyway, by the way I win again." her brother replied

"Is now really the time for your petty games?" the woman said before making another mark on the board.

"Most people would continue a game if they knew they'd win, the gamble just now makes it all the more fun."

She rolled her eyes and they 'finally' walked off allowing Booker to continue down the street. As he passed by a statue however something strange occurred, the statue shimmered and changed into another statue. The 'New' statue was of a man in a suit that seemed to be gazing down upon booker what with the level of detail put into the eyes. Booker tried his best to ignore it and continued to Raffle park, things were starting to get very strange.

* * *

"What did I tell you?"

"Oh quiet down, so is it safe to assume this is the source of our problems?"

They both stood in front of the statue taking in as much detail as possible.

"Who is this man and how did he get here?"

"Questions that must be answered"

"Indeed brother, the statue itself means that at some point he'll be a major character in Colombia."

"Then that means that he has entered our universe through means similar to ours"

"Exactly... what is that?"

"What?"

He pointed to a Voxophone lying on one of the benches near the statue. He retrieved it and they both noticed it had the name 'Samantha' labeled on it.

"Any possibility that it brought in with the statue?"

"oh sister, we both know there's always a possibility."

She sighed "Very well, play it"

And so he did:

_"Dear Mr. Cohen,_

_My name is Samantha and my brother and I love your shows, whenever our papa ever let's us go out we listen to your shows on the radio. You're such an amazing actor! My brother says he's going to grow up and be just like you, we're going to become famous actors and perform for the world! Papa says we don't have the money for classes, but acting doesn't come from classes it comes from the soul! I sometimes hate papa, you'd be such a better parent Mr. Cohen. I hate how our father never puts faith in us. Mr. Cohen... if Papa were to ever go away... would you take care of us?"_

"Well that was very heartfelt, however the ending was a tad-bit concerning" she said

"so This Cohen guy becomes a widely successful actor, doesn't seem like something you'd break into another universe for however"

"Yes he's got to have some ulterior motive, come we must continue watching to see how this unfolds"

* * *

Sander Cohen watched the twins leave from a nearby building, he personally thought the statue was quite dashing, maybe he could bring more into this world and liven things up a little.

"Sir" Cohen turned back to see Nastas "oh? what do you want" Cohen asked as he watched the statue with great approval.

"Sir, this plan of yours, I don't see how it could work" Nastas said with conviction "we don't have nearly enough ferals, how do you plan to compensate for our serious lack of numbers?"

"simple" Cohen said unmoved " I started siphoning in ferals from other universes as well, that should give us more than enough to lay waste to this city"

"Sir... are you sure that's safe?" Nastas said still unsure "we have no idea what kind of tonics or plasmids they could have or even how they'll react to each other"

"oh relax Nastas, it's the Multiverse!" Cohen said with emphasis " if we fail we have an infinite number of universes to try again"

* * *

"Number Seventy-seven!" Fink yelled to the gathering of people in raffle park. For a moment Booker was stunned at the fact that he'd actually won

"Oh! It's him, he won!" yelled the basket girl pointing to him

"Well sir congratulations, come on up here!" Fink said with a smile

Booker walked up to the stage "so what do I win?" he asked as casually as possible

"Why, you get dibs on the first throw" Fink said and suddenly the curtains pulled away revealing a black woman and a white man tied to a post

_"What the hell!?" _

"This lowly man was planning to MARRY yes folks MARRY a black woman!" Fink yelled causing the crowd to boo and yell at the couple

"PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" yelled the Groom "HIT ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT BUT LEAVE HER BE!"

The bride herself was in tears.

_"This is just sick" _Booker thought to himself as he watched the crowd taunt the poor couple.

"And as a punishment for this crime, THEY SHALL BE STONED!" Fink yelled before pointing at booker "Come on sport start us off"

Booker looked at the ball in his hand and then began to raise his-

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to see a raving man stumble on stage, he turned to look at Fink and started stumbling towards him.

"What in the hell-" The man tackled fink to the ground and began to savagely beat him, two cops rushed on-stage to subdue the man. The crowd audibly gasped when they saw the horrible disfigurations the man had, like the ones the man who attacked Booker in the lighthouse had.

then suddenly someone screamed "SODOMITES!" and then everything erupted. Everyone began running in random directions and sodomites climbed in over the walls. In the sea of people Booker saw the couple still tied to the post and helpless. Sure he could leave them and use the confusion to make a break for Monument island; but who was he kidding, his conscious would never let him get away with something like that. He climbed on to the stage and saw the corpse of a policeman, it had one of those sky-hook things on it. Booker got it and ran over to the couple.

"Don't worry" he said which made him wonder if they should be worrying since he had no prior knowledge of how to use this thing. He activated the sky-hook and cut through the binds. Once they were free the groom quickly went to his bride's side. Booker quickly retrieved a club from the dead officer and handed it to the groom telling him to take care. He heard them thanking him as he plunged back into the skirmish. All around sodomites were attacking people and officers alike. It was becoming a real blood bath. Booker weaved his way out of Raffle Park and saw that the street leading to Monument Island was open now. Booker ran in along with several fearful citizens and made his way through the urban chaos going on around him.

The sodomites were destroying everything and though the police were putting in great effort they were obviously outnumbered. Booker made it through another door and saw that the surrounding area was ablaze. Flaming sodomites stumbled around lighting people on fire as they went. Booker saw a man in what looked like heavy armor lying on the ground with a sodomite tearing at him. Booker saw that the man had some sort of Vigor in his hands and although Booker didn't feel like getting juiced up was a good idea at this time. Booker revved the sky-hook and smashed the sodomite in the face and grabbed the vigor. He ran to the gondola that was supposed to lead to Monument island, but just as he got there the guard rail went up and it started traveling to it's destination. Booker cursed and turned back and saw a horde of the sodomites heading his way. Suddenly the door to a nearby bar slammed open and a group of determined officers charged out to engage the enemy. Booker took his chance and ran for the door. Once in the door he saw the officers already overwhelmed and then slammed the doors shut before locking them.

* * *

**DONE...**

**God this chapter gave me trouble.**

**The ferals have begun a full-on assault on Colombia. **

**What other Mischievous things could Cohen throw into the fray? I actually have quite a few ideas.**

**The importance of that Voxophone will be mentioned later on.**

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. **

**Next chapter: The Sodomite Assault**


	9. Chapter 9: Omega

**CHAPTER 9: OMEGA**

Booker locked the door and piled anything that wasn't bolted down in front of it. Even with the makeshift barricade Booker could already hear the sounds of splintering wood as the horde of sodomites bashed at it with their unrelenting attacks. Booker quickly made his way to the main room of the bar but stopped when he saw the bar's two occupants. It was those two from raffle park, yeah the ones with that coin flip thing.

"Are you two following me?" Booker asked when the man held up a hand

"Quiet, no we were here first..." he said

"... but the chef got here before us, here take this" the woman finished before handing Booker Yellow vial. Booker picked it up and then looked at it for a bit.

"what is it?" He asked

"Untested magnetic-repulsive field that acts as a shield" The twins said together

"all I understood was UNTESTED and SHIELD, is it safe?"

"You decide that for yourself" said the woman ushering for Booker to leave. At that moment aloud crash could be hear from the kitchen. Booker turned and noticed a trail of blood leading from one of the bar stools to the kitchen. Booker readied his sky hook and entered, lying against the wall at the far end the trail of blood ended at the body of a man with a butchering knife jammed into his skull. Booker took the time to peak back into the main room but the twins were gone, and he could here the roars of the sodomites getting louder. Booker quickly went back into the kitchen and made his way out the back of the business. The sun nearly blinded him and once the extra light faded away he saw that there were several other buildings backed up to it.

There was also a gunship floating by, the AP system going on about how the sodomites were poisoning their wondrous city. While it spoke Booker noticed several figures crawling along the side of it. Before he could get a better look he was tackled to the ground by a sodomite dressed as a chef. The chef raised a kitchen knife drove it toward booker who quickly grabbed his arm stopping the attack. They both struggled to get the knife going in the opposite direction.. Finally Booker head-butted the chef in the face and he stumbled back. Booker got up and set the sky-hook spinning.

"YOU ATTACK ME?!" the chef raved "AFTER ALL THAT COOKING I DID FOR THOSE BASTARDS IN ADONIS?!"

Booker couldn't come up with a reply. The chef then threw down his knife and drew a pistol "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" he screamed as he fired. Booker dodged out of the way and charged the chef. He tackled the chef head-on and kept going. As soon as he was in range of the guard-rail he pushed the chef over it. Booker wiped some sweat from his brow as the chef's screams faded into nothing. Booker went over and retrieved the Chef's gun, then went to look for a way across the buildings. Their were freight hooks across the sides of the buildings, whenever he aimed his sky-hook at them he felt a pull. It seemed magnetized, Booker took a deep breath and leapt towards the closest hook.

He was suddenly pulled through the air quickly and then the sky-hook attached itself to the freight-hook. It worked, okay now he just needed to make his way to monument island. Turning back Booker saw the horde run out onto the balcony. They spotted Booker and started cursing and yelling at him. They threw stuff and shot at him prompting booker to leap to the next freight-hook. Once he was out of their range he sighed, the girl better be worth the trouble.

* * *

The engineer yelped when it's visor turned on, it looked around slowly as it took in it's environment.

"Is he done already?"

The engineer turned to see Mr. Cohen enter.

"Actually he is, I'm also quite surprised at how little time it took" the engineer spoke with pride before giving Cohen the thumbs up. Cohen turned to it and smiled as it's visor light fell upon him.

"Perhaps it's time for introductions" Cohen said to it " I am Sander Cohen, and you are an alpha-class big daddy. You were made to complete a task that shouldn't be easy in any way."

Cohen stopped for a moment as the alpha slowly nodded in comprehension, then stopped when a bloody crow landed on it's shoulder. It watched as the bird looked around with clumps of bloody meat still stuck to it's beak.

Then Sander continued "Bring me the girl, and cleanse yourself of arrogance"

* * *

Booker slammed the gate shut behind him, the sounds of a bloodbath still emanating from the street. The trip may have been short due to the police force being solely focused on fighting back the sodomites but running through a war-zone was still heart-pounding. The area he was in now differed greatly from the sunny, albeit deadly, area he was in just moments ago. The place gave off an oppressive felling of gloom, it was a bit dim and misty as well. In front of booker there was a statue depicting a bearded man fighting what could only be described as a large serpent, the plaque on the base of the statue stated:_ "Comstock fights the serpent of nations"_

Booker crossed over to the ominous building behind the statue and entered. The first thing he noticed was the smell of feces, it made him crinkle his nose in disgust. The room he was in had crap spread across the floor and in the center was a feeding table which two crows fed from. As Booker approached one of them flew into the connecting larger room. Booker followed it with his eyes until he took in the full scene. The large room was a bloodbath. There were mutilated corpses lying about and blood splatter everywhere. Nestled into the staircase dead-ahead was a statue of John Wilkes Booth of all people. The statue's legs were coated in blood and in front of it a lone sodomite continued bashing away at a corpse.

Booker wasted no time in loading his newly acquired pistol then walked calmly towards the sodomite. Upon hearing the footsteps the sodomite turned with a malicious grin. But before he could do anything Booker fired two rounds into it's skull. Booker wasted no time in climbing the stairs and entering the next room. Booker walked to the edge of a veranda that overlooked the lower part of the room. There was a stage and a large mural covering the wall on the far side. This room as well was full of corpses, but these ones were wearing hooded attire. Booker descended the adjoining staircase and searched their bodies anything of use. Several of them had bullets which he promptly pocketed. After searching the bodies Booker noticed light pouring in from a door on the side of the stage. Finding no other exits Booker entered the hall which led him to what seemed like a lodge. There was a fireplace that crackled and even a radio that spewed religious hate towards the attacking sodomites and how it was a premise to the coming of the false shepherd. Upon hearing that Booker looked at the letters branded on his right hand. It seemed way too much of a coincidence-.

Booker shook his head, he had a job to do! This was no time to think about psychotic preachers and crap. In a huff Booker then found the elevator and entered it quickly before activating it. It took him to a higher floor where he quickly departed. He followed the halls, stopped at a dollar bill machine where he purchased some supplies, then entered what seemed to be a viewing room. There was a large table in the center with several crows and a projector lying on it. The projector produced an image on a wall that Booker couldn't see due to the body strung up there. It was another one of those hooded guys from before only this one's clothing was different and he had a small coffin hanging from him, there was also a large sword jammed into him. Below the corpse a single vigor lay on the ground, Booker walked over to it and picked it up running a hand over the top which was shaped like a crow which went along with the 'Murder of Crows' label. Booker opened the vigor and shrugged before downing the contents of the bottle. Like before it had a horrible effect on his head and gave Booker a crippling headache. Booker fell to one knee for a bit, then finally got up and moved to continue through the building. He climbed a set of stairs and stumbled to a door, he could hear music playing behind it.

Shaking off the Vigor's effects Booker opened the door to find a grassy area with stonework in the floor, there were opaque windows and dead trees where crows nested. The crows seemed to look at him, one flew over to him with red eyes and a deathly vibe before cawing and taking off. Booker watched it join several others on a tree before tuning his attention ahead. In the middle of the area was a statue and in front of that statue was a Chinese man tied to a chair and gagged. Upon seeing Booker the Chinese man frantically tried speaking through his gag.

Damn it was this more of this racist crap the Columbians were so into? Booker had had just about enough of this and walked over to the man before removing his gag.

The man simply yelled "DON'T LET IT CATCH ME!"

Booker had just enough time to give a confused look before a large Murder of crows materialized from behind the statue and knocked booker of his feet. Booker quickly looked to see the Murder fly above the statue and then form into a solid figure. The figure fell crushing the statue under it's weight, sending up a cloud of crushed stone and marble. Through the fog-like cloud Booker could see the large figure pick up the Chinese man and the chair with ease. It then launched the man straight through one of the windows.

"NOOOOOOOoooooooooo" the man's screams died soon after.

Booker got up and braced himself for whatever this city of freaks could throw at him. What he saw, however was the last thing he expected to see in a floating city.

It was a hulking man in a diving suit with several black jagged lines running across his helmet. In one hand it had a large intimidating mining drill, in the other it held a carnivorous looking crow. On it's diving suit's chest piece there was a single Greek character:

Omega.

* * *

**(EN)**

**I WANTED TO MAKE THIS LONGER BUT SLEEP OVERTOOK ME. I MADE THIS IN A HAZE OF 100% PURE CRANBERRY AND SLEEP-DEPRIVATION.**

**TOO TIRED TO THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Crows

**CHAPTER 10: The Crows**

He struggled as much as he could, but the ropes held him firm in the chair he was strapped to. The room was dark and he couldn't see anything, there was a dank coppery smell that he hoped to god wasn't blood. All of a sudden a bright light flashed on nearly blinding him. He screwed his eyes shut to avoid the brightness when a voice spoke out.

_"Please answer the following questions"_

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! HELP!" he screamed in the direction of the voice keeping his eyes shut

_"What is your name?"_

"What? It's Willard, Andrew Willard... what is this"

_"It's a test Andrew, a test of probability. Who speaks for God?"_

"The-The prophet obviously that's a ridiculous question!"

_"Who endangers the city and all it stands for?"_

"The vox populi of course! Is this some sort of census thing because this is common knowledge!

_"No, just a test Andy"_

Andrew finally found the courage to open his eyes, when he did the sight before him brought up a mixture of shock and horror. Surrounding him were dozens of corpses that oozed blood on the floor around him. But the shocking part, the thing that made him question his very sanity was what they looked like.

They all wore the same clothes, had the same hair,..

...the same face.

All of them were him.

Dozens of him all scattered dead around the room. What in the name of the prophet was this?!

Andrew heard the sound of machinery and looked to see a man walk towards him, gun drawn. The man's suit gleamed crimson with blood and a mask covered his face.

"Just a game Andy..." the man said before bringing the barrel of the gun to Andrew's head "...and you failed."

The gunshot was the last thing Andrew ever heard.

...

"Mr. Cohen?" a voice came from the doorway

Sander Cohen turned away from the freshly killed man and saw his new assistant Matilda who looked over the corpses with disgust.

"Are you still doing this?" She asked as she poked one of the Andrews with her shoe

"Isn't it obvious?" Cohen said with a smile

"I really don't see a point in it sir I mean what's the purpose of killing a guy over and over again?" she asked as Cohen took out a notepad

"Reproducibility" Cohen said as he flipped to a certain page that had multiple tallies on it "How many times do you think I've done this?"

Matilda shrugged disinterested " I dunno twelve?"

"nope, thirty-seven" He said adding a tally-mark

"Thirty-seven?!" Matilda exclaimed

"Shhh dear" he said putting a finger to his lips "and they're all the same, every single one of them said the exact same thing, had the exact same actions, and the exact same emotions. It's quite entertaining, you see I've bet that after one-hundred Andrews they'll all have said the same thing."

"Oooookay" Matilda said taking another glance around the room. "Sir the engineers are wondering if they should check-up on Nastas."

"Nope"

"But what if he's in trouble?"

"He's not" Cohen said completely assured

"How do you know?"

"Because I've already seen how this plays out" Cohen said before splitting open a tear "Have a little faith in the multiverse"

Matilda sighed and teleported off to inform the engineers while Cohen searched for the next Andrew.

* * *

Booker reloaded as fast as he could, the crows were tearing apart the pillar he was hiding behind. What the hell was a man in a diving suit doing in a goddamn floating city?! This Omega guy was throwing murders at him left and right, he could hardly avoid them.

Booker launched himself from corner and shot at Omega while he ran for another pillar. If the bullets were doing anything Omega sure didn't show it, the guy was shrugging them off like a walking tank. Booker threw a Devil's kiss grenade at him, Omega just evaporated into crows and avoided it. Omega materialized behind Booker and revved his drill. Booker fired off several rounds as he dove out of the way. The drill dug straight into the floor, Omega pulled it out and launched another murder at him. Booker zigzagged to avoid the crows but one of the little bastards dug into his hip with it's beak. Booker gritted his teeth and swatted the thing away as the murder dispersed. This wasn't good, he was already panting and the hulking diver didn't seem phased at all. Omega revved up his drill and positioned himself for a charge. Booker raised another Devil's kiss grenade just as the door on the other side of the room swung open.

"Well well" Omega and Booker turned to see a group of sodomites walk in.

The leader of the group carried an old-fashioned Tommy-gun and the corpse of one of the Colombian Military

"Looks like one of the big guys found his way here too" the leader said with a smile "I bet he's here to take us back"

The other sodomites yelled and raised their weapons toward Omega. Booker looked for a place to take cover and recuperate, intending to let the sodomites weaken him. However Omega let out an inhuman whale noise and launched a murder of crows at the group. This murder was different, however.

Their beaks were green.

Booker watched as the crows swooped by the sodomites and then dispersed. The sodomites began coughing and their eyes started glowing green. Before Booker could question what the hell was going on Omega pointed at him and the sodomites attacked.

Booker dove behind a dead tree as the Tommy-gun tore chunks of dead wood from it. Another sodomite, brandishing what looked to be the arm of one of those dollar-bill machines, ran over and took a swing at him. Booker backed out of they way and knocked the sodomite back with his sky-hook. Quickly Booker turned and fired a round into the tommy-gun wielding sodomite's leg sending him to one knee. Omega turned, evaporated into a murder and flew out the door the sodomites entered from. The arm-wielding sodomite came at Booker again. Booker dodged, jammed his head into the sky-hook and then snapped his neck with it. Booker turned and saw three more sodomites with melee weapons circling him as the gunner pulled himself into a standing position.

Booker thought fast and threw a Devil's Kiss grenade at the gunner, who ignited and ran randomly into another sodomite. The fire disoriented the others and booker took this time bash another one to the ground while he was distracted. Booker finished him with the pistol before turning to the others. Two of them were stumbling about in flames but the gunner had somehow been extinguished and was now leveling his tommy-gun. Booker quickly dove out of the way as a spray of bullets swept across the area. The gunner stopped to reload when another sodomite, still aflame, grabbed onto him. The gunner beat him away and turned to see Booker charging dead on, sky-hook spinning. The gunner tried to raise his tommy when the sky-hook met his face and his brain was reduced to mash. Booker breathed out slowly and looked around. The other sodomites were crawling about, smoldering.

Booker turned towards the door Omega had left through. What the hell had he done to those guys? Was it a form of possession? Booker took off running after him.

* * *

Hello there, Mitchell Mullet here with another tale of intrigue!

Today we're interviewing Mr. Yada ya who thought he could sneak into someone's apartment and get away with MY FUCKING SUPPLIES!

"First question: How does the blade feel?"

"Fuck you! You sick shithead!" Mr. Yada ya doesn't seem to like the barbed-wire I gave him.

"Minus one finger!"

-Slick-

"GODDAMNITT!"

"Question Two: How does your own finger taste?"

"What!?"

Down we go!

Mr. Yada doesn't seem to like it...

"Minus one hand!"

"MMMMM!"

And the blade comes down once!

-CHOP!-

Twice!

-CHOP!-

Three times for the win baby!

-CHOP!-

Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Yada ya seems to no longer be with us.

HA!

Lasted longer than the last fool who came to take my crap. What has ADAM done to this city where a guy can't even hunt Little sisters for fifteen FUCKING MINUTES BEFORE SOME LOW-LIFE COMES IN TRYING TO STEAL MY CRAP!

Woooooooooooo! Violent outbursts get me ratings!

"What in gods name?"

This just in, there appears to be a suited man poking out of that wall.

That's MY FUCKING WALL! I spent weeks getting the bloodstains just right

...

The blade wielding splicer lunged forward, Cohen barely had enough time to change the tear to some random place in Colombia. The splicer sailed right in, out of sight out of mind. Cohen wondered if he'd be a problem later on, he did seem to be cutting up a body at the moment. Cohen then decided it wasn't his problem anymore, it was Colombia's.

* * *

Booker shut the door behind him, he seemed to be in some sort of loading factory. There were crates and boxes scattered about and a large raising platform in the center.

The way there had been absolute chaos, all the gondola stations were closed and there was open combat everywhere he turned. The Colombian military might have better weaponry and a home advantage, but the sodomites just kept coming. Booker had had to fight through the warfare mowing down sodomites left and right, they have a damn high tolerance for pain and just won't stop until heavily crippled or dead.

When Booker had encountered the crates blocking the path past this factory he knew he'd have to go through it if he wanted to continue. Of course the bodies of both police and sodomites laid in front of the building, it was unapparent who'd one the battle.

Booker started the platform and as it rose a projection showed on a large window directly in front of him. The projection showed none other than this Comstock guy everyone worshipped around here.

"False shepherd, I knew you'd come here." Comstock said "But I never would have expected you to bring the filth of Sodom up here to our pinch of paradise"

Booker chuckled "Those crazies who were shooting at me no less than five minutes ago?" said Booker "We aren't exactly the best of friends."

"It was a move that, for the first time in many years, surprised me." Comstock said in a low voice "I know your mind filled with simple mindedness may lead you to think otherwise Booker, but I know you brought them here."

"Hey you don't know anything about me pal." Booker replied defensively

"And now, after causing the deaths of many" Comstock said " you hurry to claim my lamb, to rip the very spirit from the body of Colombia. I will not allow it."

The platform reached the next floor just as the image of Comstock shifted. It had been projected from a large zeppelin that was flying close to the factory. Booker hurried to the adjoining hall, one thought branded in his mind: A zeppelin would get him to monument island faster than sky-rails.

The walls in front of him blew apart, the zeppelin was opening fire on him!

Really, these guys were busy handling an army of disfigured freaks knocking on their doors and they send a zeppelin after one guy?

Booker knew he only had a small time before the zeppelin launched the next volley of attacks. He spied a freight-hook conveniently placed on the side of the zeppelin and quickly jumped for it. He didn't get far before the sky-hook pulled him the rest of the way to it. Booker sailed through a haze of smoke before attaching to the hook. Two soldiers on the deck were surprised at Booker's sudden appearance. Booker used the moment of hesitation to leap at one and jam the sky-hook into him. He quickly shot the other one who stumbled off the side of the zeppelin. Booker picked up one of their dropped machine guns and charged into the zeppelin. He combat rolled out of the way of machine gun fire. And shot a soldier who had planned to rush him with a club. He quickly changed targets and shot the other soldier.

Booker turned to sweep the area for any other potential threats, once finding the room completely deserted Booker turned to the control room. Booker opened the door and stepped inside, there was woman who he could only assume was the pilot praying to what looked like a shrine.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" Booker said before turning his attention to the controls. He walked over and began to set them for monument island. Suddenly a ship hovered in front of the zeppelin. Comstock stood aboard with several soldiers kneeling in prayer around him.

"The lord forgives all his children" Comstock said "but I'm just a prophet, so I don't have to. Amen."

"A-"

Aloud slashing noise resonated through the control room as Comstock's ship began to float away. Booker turned and recognized the pilot's body falling to the floor. A sodomite was rushing cleaver brandished. The sodomite had a horrible mess of stitches covering his face with clumps of dirty blonde hair.

Booker couldn't raise his gun fast enough as the flat side of the cleaver bashed into his face rendering him unconscious.

* * *

A lone splicer ran through the decrepit halls of Dionysus park carrying a little sister. He stopped and listened for a moment, then heard the pattering footsteps followed by the mad ravings of ferals. The splicer looked down at the trembling girl in his arms. Like hell he was gonna let those monsters waste a perfectly fine sum of ADAM! He heard what those things did, they'd rip 'em apart just like their other victims without a bloody care in the world. The splicer had seen a group of them mob the girl's Big Daddy, while they were going at it he'd grabbed her and ran.

The footsteps were getting closer, he ducked into the nearby theatre rushing past reception and through the seas of seats. Maybe he could hide in one of the back rooms? As he rushed for it a spider splicer dropped down in front of him. The splicer stopped as the feral spider licked it's lips while extending a bony arm to the splicer. The sounds of ferals filling the space behind them was nearly palpable. The splicer briefly wondered if the girl was worth it when suddenly the spider went flying past him. The feral spider was pulled through the air across the expanse of the room and impaled onto the syringe of a big sister who was crouched on the over-hanging balcony.

The ferals turned their attention to the Big sister, even with those fancy powers of hers there were just too many ferals for one to take on. As if to combat that point another Big sister climbed to the side of the first one, then a third on the other side, this pattern continued until a half-dozen Big sisters were looking down upon them.

Holy shit, the splicer didn't even want to think of what six pairs of serrated syringes could do to him

The ferals growled there usual animalistic taunts and growls. The first Big Sister screeched and, as one, the Big sisters leaped down onto the ferals.

As the ferals fought an, obviously, one-sided battle the splicer turned to escape but walked right into a Big Daddy.

The splicer fell back, the Little sister running slipping from his grasp and instantly scurrying behind the Daddy yelling "DADDY!" in delight. Now the splicer knew he was fucked nice and good. what were the odds of six Big Sisters and an Alpha Daddy showing up?

Wait a minute, weren't Alpha Daddy's suppose to be psychotic hulks of destruction? Why the hell did this one act so calm and steady?

The splicer took the time to locate the Alpha's symbol while the porthole's light dissolved into bloody red and it's drill went spinning. When he found it a look of horrified realization hit him full force.

"You've gotta be shitting me." He said before Delta's drill tore into him.

* * *

**Chapter complete, You're welcome.**

**Booker's been rendered incapacitated, Delta's back in the storyline and I am content.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated greatly.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Protectors and the Sodom

**Chapter 11: The Protectors and the Sodomites**

Delta trudged along the corridor leading to Ryan amusements, it felt refreshing to not be shot at. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and instantly revved his drill. He turned to find it was another one of 'them'. She stayed low, and gave Delta a curious glance before continuing to search the area for potential enemies. Ever since Delta woke up to the group of Big sisters in his suite, they seemed to be following him in one way or another. Whether they were far off staying just out of sight or walking right next to him, the Big Sisters were always watching. The thought chilled Delta as he realized just how effective they were at keeping the splicers in check. The idea of gruesome mutilation from one of them and the constant knowledge that they could always see you would scare even the craziest of splicers into submission. Of course, that didn't extend to the ferals. The Feral splicers acted more like animals than anything else. They'd travel in large packs and tear apart anything that wasn't one of them, hell they'd even mutilated one another here and there.

A nearby door burst open and Delta turned to come face to face with a Leadhead. He just broke into a horrified scream and grabbed for his tommy gun. Delta barely had anytime to react before the Leadhead was pulled through the air past Delta. Delta turned to see the Big Sister impale then drain his corpse before tossing it away. She then looked at Delta for a while before taking off.

Delta had replayed what happened in that suite over and over. He had locked up, didn't move in fear that the slightest of movements would set them off. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt fear that vividly before. They were just clustered all over his living room still as statues. They didn't seem to be in the usual Blood-Thirsty state he was accustomed to seeing them in but that did little to ease his worries. Then they began to notice his consciousness, and at once several dozen helmet lights turned toward him. Then Delta's worries rapidly changed into confusion, they didn't have yellow portholes, not even green or red.

They were grey, empty and grey. Then the truth crashed into Delta's subconscious like a roaring brute splicer.

They were depressed.

Not violent, not confused, just cold Depression.

Lamb had brainwashed them all into seeing her as a mother figure, that she was the only one they could look up to.

And now she was gone, leaving them with an immense sense of loss.

Delta understood this, but what we're they doing here? Delta's mind had raced with possibilities as the Sisters patiently stared at him.

We're they looking for vengeance? No they could have destroyed him at anytime in the past several hours.

Was it random, had they just chose any random room to reside in and it so happened to be his? The possibilities of that were miniscule at best.

Did they want a new parental figure?

That thought stopped Delta with full force. Big sisters were grown little sisters, did they still retain their old mind sets?

Whenever Delta had taken down a little sister's Daddy she'd turned to him to care for her. Was that how it was going now, there beloved mother was now dead so they looked for another protector?

Delta hesitantly stood, the sisters all looking at him expectantly. He had to test this just to be sure. With slow movements Delta raised one hand, and knocked on his plated chest three times. The effect was instantaneous, there portholes all turned to an elated green and they screeched happily.

They'd found a father figure.

Looking back on it Delta wondered what would've happened if he had tried to escape, would they have just given up or would they have turned on him.

He shook his head, there wasn't anytime to think on that now. There were many issues to contend with. The first being the little sisters, Delta had thought Eleanor and Tenenbaum had freed all of them. After the blackout had occurred they started appearing more and more often and with ferals roving the city, that was a problem. The ferals were also appearing from out of nowhere, Delta was sure there weren't enough people left in Rapture to accumulate the numbers the ferals were coming in. Sander Cohen, Alex the Great, and Sinclair had gone dark after the Blackout. Delta could guess Alex and Cohen were sealed away with their loyal followers in one of the sealed off sections of the city, but Sinclair. Delta knew Sinclair would never let his city get like this, it wasn't profitable in any way for him. Wherever he could get to, Delta searched for him. With the aid of the sisters he'd searched most of Rapture and still couldn't find him. Delta was confused by this, no bathysphere's had been launched from the city since Eleanor had left.

But if Sinclair wasn't in Rapture, then where?

* * *

"Wakey Wakey Mr. Shepherd"

Booker shook off the headache to the best of his abilities. He instantly tried to stand but found himself tied to a wooden chair. He looked around, ignoring the pounding in his ears, and could make out a figure standing in front of him. As his vision cleared he saw the grotesque face of the sodomite with the cleaver.

"Ah the Shepherd's awake" said the sodomite before walking out of his line of sight "Time for some introductions"

Booker began to recognize the sounds of cheers and taunts.

"My name is Mitchell Mullet" Booker heard "And you're here to get me more ratings."

He was still inside the zeppelin, from what he could hear and see he could assume that it was still floating. All around him were sodomites and in front of him the Zeppelins trapdoor was open, Booker could see clouds below. The chair began leaning forward and Booker desperately tried to free himself as the sodomites cheered and laughed at his expense. The chair stopped, and Mitchell moved back into view.

"Now sonny , though the station is letting you go I hope you understand all the good you've done us" the madman said raising his cleaver

"If you however, prove to be able to bring the ratings" Mitchell wagged his cleaver "We might be able to find you a place in the mailroom."

With that Mitchell brought down the cleaver, Booker leaned to his right as the cleaver embedded itself in the rope on his left. Mitchell pulled out the cleaver as the ropes snapped sending booker flying out of the chair and down into the clouds.

Booker flailed helplessly in the air, he fell through several layers of clouds before he saw it. A single sky-line. He extended the sky-hook towards it and was filled with relief as the contraption pulled him towards it. As the sky-hook attached itself to the sky-line and begun skidding across it, Booker turned to see the zeppelin disappear in the clouds he vowed that if he ever saw that crazy bastard again he'd shove his sky-hook down his throat. He turned back only to find that he was heading towards Monument Island, maybe getting thrown out of a zeppelin had it's finer points after all.

* * *

More fish swam by Delta on their way through what was now the flooded part of the Adonis Luxury Resort. He was now slumped next to a bar only several yards away from the breach that had flooded the area in the first place. Delta could remember watching the Big Sister break through the glass sending the force of the ocean after him. He wondered now if he had killed her in his campaign through the city, he probably had. The sister keeping tabs on him at the moment was entertaining herself by messing with fish and stopping to stare at him every once in a while. When she stared, her visor almost seemed to change from green to another color before she'd swim away.

Delta was here to think and relax, even with the Big Sisters assistance fighting countless hordes of ferals was exhausting. Several areas had been transformed by the ferals resembling horrific lairs for them to lurk. Feral lairs sprouted up randomly and took considerable effort to destroy. Every single one of them Delta had seen was a horrid mess of gore and depravity. The little sisters had stopped wandering near them, that's a great improvement over walking right into a horde prompting Delta and the Big Sisters to save them. Whenever Delta saved a little sister he'd see the Big sisters react in a mixture of pride admiration and surprisingly, jealousy. Delta guessed the Big sisters like keeping his attention to themselves. If they started getting violent toward the Little sisters then there'd be quite a few problems. Right now they were perfectly acting out the role of the jealous older sibling and Delta hoped he could keep them at that.

Mainly his thoughts turned to Sinclair, where had he gotten off to?

His thoughts were interrupted by a low screech, he turned to see the Big Sister curling into a ball next to him. She looked at him expectantly and after a moment he placed his hand on her helmet and started rubbing it. The Sister gave what could only be described as a 'purr' of satisfaction. Delta knew what he was doing, Eleanor had always loved it whenever he patted her on the head.

The thought of Eleanor made Delta stop and rise with a groan. The Big sister gave a screech of confusion once Delta had stopped rubbing her helmet. She stared at him while he looked down on her. Would Eleanor be offended to see him caring for all the other Sisters, would she think he'd replaced her?

Delta shook his head, Eleanor was probably living a happy and normal life on the surface. She'd already moved on, and he must as well lest he succumb to guilt and worry. The Big Sister held up both arms, the universal sign for 'up' and Delta hesitantly grabbed both arms and pulled her to her feet. Once she was up she instantly buried her helmet into his chest, hugging him tightly. Delta gave a loud groan and patted her on the head. She looked up at him, her visor was...pink.

Delta had never... ever... seen a pink visor before. Sure when Eleanor wore her suit she had a purple visor but that was more of a distinguishing figure. The vibrant pink that was emanating from her visor was new, therefore Delta found an urge to know more about it. Studying and understanding things had been key in his trek across Rapture, it had become something of a hobby for him.

Before Delta could come up with theories he noticed a familiar object out floating about the city. He gestured towards the object and the Big sister followed his gaze.

The object, was Sinclair's personal submersible.

Delta blanched, that shouldn't be there. He had been there when Eleanor and the girls had escaped on it. There were several possibilities streaming through Delta's mind, not one of them good. He then looked at the Big sister then ran out the broken glass pane in the direction of the bathysphere. From the direction the Bathysphere was traveling he could only guess that they'd dock near Fontaine fisheries...

... and right in the middle of a large Feral Lair.

* * *

"Are you sure it was safe to leave the girls with that Tenenbaum woman?" Eleanor asked before putting on her helmet.

"I'm sure for the seventeenth time." Jack said checking the weaponry as the submersible rose up into one of the larger loading bays of Fontaine fisheries. The whole ride there consisted of them bombarding one-another with questions. Eleanor desperately wanted to know as much as she could about the surface, as much as Jack's previous relation with Cohen. Jack had been most attentive when hearing about Dr. Lamb. He had thought that after killing Andrew and Fontaine, the major players, that Rapture would just crumble to pieces on it's own. No, someone just swooped in and picked up the pieces.

Eleanor looked at him and Jack cringed wondering if there was any possibility that he could have saved her back then, saved her from the torture at Lamb's hand. Eleanor was supposed to be immensely powerful due to her mother trying to stock her up on massive amounts of ADAM. Regular doses of the stuff made the splicers, he didn't want to know what a city's worth could do. That's why he had shivered when she told him about Alex the Great. While they were drifting through the city he'd half expected to see the massive monster thrash against the side of the submersible.

They exited the submersible slowly, making sure to take the access card with them. Their plan was to travel to one of the Atlantic express stations, then take it to Pauper's Drop where they could meet up with Eleanor's old caretaker Gracie Holloway. It was the closest thing to a contact they had, not counting Eleanor's Big Daddy god knows where he was. Jack just knew it was going to be awkward trying to talk with one of those things lumbering near but Eleanor's main goal was to find her father.

As they drew further and further away from the submersible they noticed that something was off about the place. The walls seemed to be coated in massive amounts of chunky gore and they heard a wet smashing sound. They followed along the corridors until they saw a splicer standing down the hall from them. It wasn't facing them, and was repeatedly smacking it's head against the wall. As they drew near Jack raised his revolver and looked at Eleanor. She was obviously worried about this behavior as well.

When they were within yards of him the splicer hacked up a large amount of chunky blood on to the wall in front of him. He then gave a throaty cry before cracking his skull on the wall.

Eleanor and Jack watched in sickened terror as the body fell to the ground. The second it hit the floor, the hallway to their left was suddenly filled with a tidal wave of deranged splicer charging right for them.

* * *

**DID YOU MISS ME?**

**This took a bit longer than the other recent chapters but it's here. **

**Yeah with the whole summer ending and stuff I've been kind of busy.**

**Plus I've been working on a little side project that may or may not be released simultaneously with this chapter.**

**Anyway so two things:**

**SHOULD I HAVE SOME DELTA/BIG SISTER ROMANCE?**

**I feel like asking the readers since I don't necessarily trust myself to make the decision myself.**

**DO YOU KNOW WHERE I GOT INSPIRATION FOR THAT LAST SCENE?**

**This may seem hard but trust me, a lot of gamers should be able to recognize it.**

**Leave a review and tell me your answers.**


End file.
